Maybe I Shouldn't Have Yelled At Her
by skysky15
Summary: Elliot says something that really upsets Olivia. He wants to apologize, but will she let him? Just a one-shot. Mainly EO best friendship. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line!


"Fuck you, Elliot!" Olivia yelled over her shoulder as she stormed out of the precinct. Elliot stared after her in shock.

"Maybe I shouldn't have yelled," he said to himself.

"Ya think, dumb ass?" Fin asked, walking back to his desk.

_Flashback_

"_What the hell was that?" Elliot asked, storming into the locker room._

"_What the hell was what, El?" Olivia asked, pulling a grey sweatshirt over her head._

"_You knew this guy was dangerous, Liv. He raped and murdered 13 women! But, that didn't seem to detour you. You just paraded yourself out there in front of that bar in that tight ass dress like it was nothing. Were you out of your damn mind?" You weren't even armed!" Elliot yelled._

_Olivia closed her locker calmly," There was back up right around the corner. I was perfectly safe. We got him and that's all that matters," she stated, trying to calm her raging partner._

"_No, Liv, that is not all that fucking matters. What matters is you should have at least told me before you decided to do this so I could have been there. I don't appreciate you going behind my back. You're my fucking partner!" Elliot continued._

_Olivia gave him an irritated look, she was starting to get pissed," Elliot, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. And besides that, you are not my fucking babysitter," she said, pulling on her tennis shoes._

"_Well, I guess I'm the only one who cares about you enough to look out for you!" he yelled. Olivia's face fell. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw tears in her eyes as she stormed out, throwing a," fuck you, Elliot," over her shoulder._

_End of Flashback_

Elliot sighed, he really did it this time. In all his years working with her he had never seen badass Benson cry. And he hated the fact that he had been the one to break her. His thoughts were interrupted by Fin," And for the fucking record, I love Liv like she's my little sister. So no, you're not the only one who cares about her. I was there, in the van, waiting for her signal to get the creep. I had her back," he informed him.

"Fin I-," Elliot started.

"Save it," Fin said, walking out of the squadroom. Elliot shook his head," Who else can I piss off?" he asked himself.

"Well, you can add me to the list," Alex said, coming out of the elevator. " I just got off the phone with Olivia. You're an asshole, you know?" she asked angrily.

Elliot nodded," I didn't mean to hurt her. I was just so angry at her for-" he was cut off.

"For what? Doing her job? Because, that's all she was doing, and, if I do say so myself, she was doing a damn good job," Alex spat.

" She put herself in danger!" Elliot said.

"She did her job, Elliot, and maybe you should stop worrying about her and do yours," Alex said, walking away. Elliot plopped down in his chair.

"Fuck," he said, shaking his head. His phone started ringing," Stabler," he answered.

"Elliot, when are you coming home?" Kathy's voice asked.

"I don't know, Kathy, I'm really busy," Elliot lied.

Kathy sighed, irritated," Fine," she huffed before hanging up. Elliot hung up and grabbed his jacket. He knew Kathy was pissed at him, but at this moment, that wasn't the most important thing to him. He jumped in his car quickly and drove right to Olivia's apartment. He knew she wouldn't want to see him, but he had to apologize. He nearly ran up the stairs to her apartment, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. He knocked twice on her door and heard movement inside as she walked to the door.

"Go the hell away, Elliot," she said from the other side of the door.

"Please, Liv, I just want to-," Elliot started.

"I don't give a fuck what you want. Go away," Olivia said.

"Please, I just want to apologize, Liv," Elliot said quietly.

Olivia opened the door with a scowl on her face. She was in sweats and her hair was up in a messy bun. Elliot was surprised when he noticed she didn't look like she had been crying," Take your apology, shove it up your ass, and leave me alone," she stated calmly, shutting the door again.

"I'll wait out here all night," Elliot said through the door.

"Have fun," Olivia called out to him.

Elliot sighed," Liv, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said. I'm an asshole. I was just, I don't know. I was angry, because something could have happened to you," he tried to explain. He didn't hear anything in response. He sat down on the floor, leaning his back up against the door.

Olivia didn't hear anything outside for a few minutes, so she crept to the door. She looked through the peephole. She sighed when she didn't see him, but her relief was short lived when she heard him speak," I'm still here, Liv," he said, having heard her walking to the door.

"Son of a bitch," Olivia mumbled, swinging open the door quickly. Elliot stood up as Olivia stepped aside to let him in," Just make it quick. I'm exhausted," she said, closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry I said that I was the only one who cares about you. That was a low blow and a lie," Elliot said, shaking his head.

"No, it's not a lie," Olivia said, shaking her head," It's the truth," she said, shrugging. She cleared her throat, holding back tears," Now, is that all?" she asked.

Elliot saw the tears pooling in her eyes and shook his head," It's not true, Liv. A lot of people care about you," he said softly.

"No, that's not true, but it's ok. I chose my job over having a family. I made that decision and I stand by it. I don't have a family, I have a career," she stated simply.

Elliot chuckled softly," Don't you get it, Liv? Your job is your family. Me, Alex, Fin, Munch, Cragen, we're all your family. We all care about you. Fin wanted to kill me, because I said that I am the only one who cares about you. Not to mention Alex who chewed me out for upsetting you," Elliot said.

"I told her not to talk to you about it," Olivia mumbled.

"No, I'm glad she did. She helped me realize that I was being an idiot. You did your job. You always do your job. You always go above and beyond the job. And I shouldn't reprimand you for that. It's not my place," Elliot said.

Olivia nodded," No, it's not. Trust me, El, I knew what I was doing. I went through the same training you did. I can take care of myself," she stated.

"I know," Elliot said, nodding.

Olivia gave him a small smile," You know you're an ass, right?" she asked.

He nodded," A complete and total ass," he confirmed.

Olivia gave him another small smile and he cautiously moved forward. Olivia let him wrap his arms around her in a tight hug. " I don't ever want to hurt you again," he said.

"If you do, I will fuck you up," Olivia said, chuckling.

"And badass Benson is back," Elliot said, pulling away and smiling at her.

Olivia punched his arm softly," She never left," she stated, walking past him to go start some coffee.

**What'd you think? Let me know! **


End file.
